Red Ruby
by RitaaMeow7
Summary: Ruby may not be the most attractive girl, with her short auburn hair, her braced teeth and glasses. She has a hard time making Severus love her for who she is. Will he fall in love? or will she just give up?  when years pass will they be different?


I am absolutely sick of that stupid potter boy, he never leaves me alone, he keeps bugging me and teasing me for no reason, I hate being bullied by that four eyed freak, James Potter. What makes it worse is not the fact that no one will stick up for me, its actually that one person does, a girl named Ruby, short auburn haired, braced teeth and glasses, I get no help from her, she just makes the matter much worse. I was minding my own business as Potter boy comes along with his friends, "Well look what we have here boys, its that freak Slytherin boy" he laughed as well as his followers. I stood up and walked away from him and his stupid friends, "come back you coward and face me", I continued to walk, I felt a pain on my back and fell to the ground, "it serves you right bot being a chicken you freak" once again there was laughing. "Severus, are you okay! Oh my gosh", oh no here comes Ruby and at the worst time possible.

"Hey look boys it seems that Severus's girlfriend is here to help him", "shut up four eyes, you are so pathetic to do this to Severus, he has done nothing to you" she yelled at him, great now she is going to get herself hurt. "What did you call me metal mouth!", I was standing in front of her now, he was about to hurt her and that would just make everything much worse then it already is, "standing up for your girlfriend huh?, it makes me want to vomit, come boys lets leave the freak love birds alone". They finally left and I let out a loud breathe, "oh Severus you are my hero", Ruby clung to my arm and I pushed her away, "Ruby just leave me alone", "but I cant, I love you", here we go again, this girl knows nothing of what love truly is and she claims that she loves me. I walked away from her, happy to know that we have three days when all students can leave Hogwarts, we all have finished our studies and tests and I have passed.

I walked into my dorm and it seems that my fellow dorm mates are already here. "Hay Severus, that girl Ruby, she yours?" Cory said, he was a tall blonde and he was not a friend but he did not bother me, "no she is not and she never will be" I said this as harsh as I can say it, "she sure has pretty eyes aye, same colour as her name, Ruby, too bad she is as flat as a plank and has no curves at all" he laughed at what he has said, It was true though. There was a knock out our dorms door, I walked up to it and slowly turned the knob to open the door, I swung the door and sighed at who was in front of me. "What are you doing here Ruby? You will get in trouble if you will get caught" she smiled at me and handed me a present, "I bought this for you so that you can cheer up, I was so excited to give it you that I could not wait until tomorrow" she game me a huge smile but I all could see was her braces. I took the present from her, "leave Ruby are someone will catch you", "ok, I will see you tomorrow, goodnight Severus" she got closer to hug me but I took hold of the door and started to close it, the last thing I saw of her was her eyes which were probably the only aspect beautiful about her. I opened up the present she has given me and surprised to find that she has bought me a new wand, mine has been stepped on by Potter and snapped it in half, I was about to buy one soon but I guess she beat me to it.

The next day was basically nothing, since we have two days until schools ends all students do is just wonder around the school area's. I stayed sitting under a tree and took a book out of my bag, it was about the dark arts and I was truly interested into it. "so how did you like the present?", I looked up to see Ruby and sighed, "thank you for buying to for me", "no problem Severus", she looked at me with a smile on her face as if she was waiting for something. She still stood there and I could not read my book any more with her around, "what is it Ruby?" I looked up at her smiling face but that soon faded away, "have you forgotten? I have been reminding you about it for the past week", I was confused, what was she talking about?. Her eyes lowered and she was playing with her robe now, she looked like she was about to cry, great now I have made her sad. "Severus, it is my birthday, I am 18 now", crap I have forgotten all about her birthday, now she is going to bother me.

"Here take this, it is your birthday present", I handed her my ring, it was silver and had a round emerald planted in the middle, I had to make her think that I did not forget and all I had was a ring on me, and the ring was not really worth anything, my father gave it me. "Thank you so much Severus, it is beautiful" she got down and hugged me, I dropped my book, this time I did not try to push her away. She sat next to me and took my book from the ground and handed it to me, I took it from her and started to read again. She took my arm again and got close, I did not try to push her away but I did feel very uncomfortable. We stayed like that for a while until it was becoming dark and I there was nothing to do, I have finished my book and it was time to go back to our dorms for the next day. "Ruby I want to go now", she did not budge she stayed there holding my arm, "Ruby?", I looked down at her, great she has fallen asleep. I had two options, take her in my arms and to her dorm or wake her up. I started to shake her praying that she would wake up and thankfull she did, "you fell asleep, I think you should go to bed now, I am going to go now also" I walked away and left her there.


End file.
